Dream Comes True
by horsechick
Summary: A Night at home turns into something else. Something meaningful. R


It had been seven years since the Volturi came to kill my family

It had been seven years since the Volturi came to kill my family. Seven years since I was the baby on the wolfs' back. A wolf that would have done anything, even run from a fight, to protect me. Now seven, short years later, I'm cuddle to that wolfs' chest my eyes on the "horror" movie we are watching, his deep rumble of a laugh oddly in harmony with my high pitch laugh. Jacob Black put his hand over his eyes as tears leaked from the corners, his face had gone red a while ago from his laughter, as had mine.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I'm half vampire, half human, and my werewolf boyfriend next imprinted on me when I was a few minutes old. He hadn't left my since that day all those years ago. I just celebrated my seventh birthday a few months ago, and as a present, my parents let me move in with Jacob, although it was weird at first, living with my best friend, the friendship grew into companionship, then love.

Everyone had a bet going of how long I could "hold on" to my virginity. Emmett and Jasper were already out saying I would lose it within the first week, Jasper said month, Mom said the five month, and Alice said the third month. My dad said never. He growled whenever thought about it, while I laughed.

Over the years I had developed and mastered more power than the others thought I could even have. I could read peoples' minds and project my thoughts into them, like I did when I was a baby, only more concentrated. I could shield my mind, thanks to a gene from my mom.

But the one thing that confused everyone was my ability to shape shift. Jacob of course was thrilled and immediately recruited me into his pack, but the others were confused. Carlisle thought it was because my soul mate was a shape-shifter but that was a theory. I was happy with it because now I could run with Jacob on four legs instead of two.

Right now we were laughing at the poorly made horror movie both of us reduced to tears. I managed to control my hysterics and snorts long enough to talk.

"Jacob, do you want anything to drink." I asked through my occasional giggle.

He sat up and pulled me into his lap, still shaking with his chuckles. "No," he gently kissed my nose. "I think I'm okay for now."

I grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips then got up and fixed myself a coke. I walked back over to the couch and sat down, looking at the screen which were now rolling the credits. Jacob was quick to relieve me of my drink, taking a long swallow.

"Jake!" I reached for it but he held it out of reach making me lean across him. I put my hands on his broad chest to balance myself, but my chest still accidently pushed against his. Suddenly, both of us were very still. The laughing had stopped along with our breathing.

"Jake?" the question came out as a breathy sigh, and I heard his intake of breath.

"Yea?" his reply was like mine. Breathy.

I had been thinking a lot about this. We were destined to be together and over the last week my dreams, which had started off with innocent kisses in a field, turned into images of naked, panting bodies that moaned and gasped. And each morning after I would wake up to wet underwear and flushed skin. Oh yes, I had been thinking about this a lot.

Would he accept me? Would he try? Yes. He would.

That strengthened me.

"I want to try something."

A confused look settled over his beautiful features. "Like what?"

I smiled. "Just hold still."

I leaned in to kiss him. My lips settled over his, melding perfectly to his. I heard him set the coke down, but I didn't look to see what he was doing with his hands. I didn't have to. Large, hot hands settled on my lower back, pulling me closer. I smiled into the kiss and moved my lips against his, which started responding immediately.

My hands trailed up his chest and circled his neck and I put all the love in my heart into the kiss. He broke away and stared at me with bright eager eyes.

"Nessie? Are you sure?"

I just nodded, too eager to feel his lips again. He smiled the brightest smile I think I'd ever seen then pulled me into his arms and carried me into his bedroom. He put me gently on the black silk sheets and stepped back staring at me.

_So beautiful. And she's all mine._

His thoughts caused me to smile. Put beckoned him over with a wriggling finger and he crawled over me, where I quickly pulled him down for a searing kiss. His hands explored me, skimming over my stomach, over my ribs, leaving a white hot trail in their wake, but he stopped right under my breasts. I groaned in impatience. He smiled into the kiss.

He pulled back and ripped my shirt over my head, then attacked my neck with open mouth kisses and nips, moving down to collarbone. My hands ripped at his t-shirt, but I lost patience and ripped it down the middle throwing it across the room. I flipped us over, me now straddling his hips, and went to work on his beautiful chest.

I kissed his throat and skimmed my teeth along his collarbone and he gave a husky moan from underneath me, shifting his hips, which caused his erection to rub against me right where I needed it most. I grounded my hips against his while I took a brown nipple into my mouth. His hands knotted in my hair.

"God," he moaned. "For a half vampire, you have got the hottest mouth."

I chuckled and he arched into my mouth, but then suddenly I was on bottom again, and my sweats had disappeared. He now sat back and looked at me again. A had been hoping for this for the passed few days so I always dress accordingly. My little bra was a deep green and JUST covered my nipples and my matching panties were boy short cut, just the way he liked them, but they rode so low on my hips I might as well not worn any at all. His hands cupped my calves and slowly slid up my legs shifting so his left hand ended cupping me through my panties and I gasped as he moaned.

"Shit Nessie. You're so wet."

"Jacob please." I begged.

My hands which had been clinching the bed sheets reached up to cup his cheek and I showed him an image of us; grinding, panting, gasping, then finally going taunt with our orgasms. I needed that, my body was begging for it. Begging for him.

He gasped and jumped forward to kiss me with a force. He unhooked my bra and it joined his shredded shirt on the floor. While he lolled my nipple between teeth, I, gasping the whole time, unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off his hips, and then he kicked them off. Now we were both in our underwear. Mine were, of course first to go. He slid them off, me raising my hips to allow an easier glide, then he cupped me, the heat from his hand making me scream and grip his shoulders. His back bowed and I heard his intake of breath.

_Beautiful._

_Please Jacob. _I pleaded. _I'm so close. Please._

He looked up into my eyes and grinned. He glided down my body, leaving me starring after him, wondering. He cupped my ass and lifted my hips off the bed, seconds before I felt his burning tongue glide through my wet lips. I screamed and clamped my thighs around his head, refusing to let go.

"Yes!" I screamed. "Oh please. Please! Do it again!"

He chuckled darkly. "I'll do more than that."

This time his tongue swirled and probed at me, before slipping inside of me. I arched and bucked under him, withering. I was so close just at the edge when he reached up and pressed my clitoris. I came violently, moaning his name over and over again.

When my climax settled he crawled back up my body and kissed me, I tasted myself on his lips and was suddenly ready to go again. I heard his pleasure of hearing his name fall from my lips in such a way. I smiled and nuzzled his chin. I was caught by surprise when I felt his fingers take his tongues' place. They were hotter than his tongue, which made me wonder how hot his cock would be and I flushed at the thought. He worked me over the edge with his fingers, then licked them clean. I didn't have to look at his back to know it was covered in scratched.

I felt the tip of his penis at my entrance. I looked into his eyes. His perfect black eyes and smiled. He captured my lips in a deep passionate kiss and thrust into me, breaking my barrier and touching the very center of me. The quick pain caught me by surprise, but his now glorious heat warmed me in places I didn't even know were there. He held still while I adjusted to his size. I rolled my hips and his breath hitched and came out a moan. I grinned at this new found power and thrust harder against my loves' hips. Then he looked at me, his eyes burning, and he thrust into me so hard I gasped and pushed against the head board to stay in place. I looked at him and smiled so big my cheeks hard, then he surged back in and my smile was replaced with half hooded eyes and an open gasping mouth. His thrusts grew harder and faster and soon I wasn't able to keep up and then….

"JACOB!!" I screamed as wave after wave of pleasure washed over my body, my muscles clamped onto him and I felt him cum shortly after me, roaring his pleasure. We stayed that way for a while panting and staring at each other, before my Jacob smiled and rolled us over, so I was splayed across his broad, warm chest. I sighed contently and wriggled to get closer, but quickly halted when his penis, which was still inside of me, started coming to life again. I giggled and looked up at him, only to find him looking back at me.

"Nessie?" he asked.

"Yes Jacob?"

"Will-will you ma-marry me?" he stuttered across the proposal, which made it even romantic because my Jacob mould never had been able to say it fluently like Daddy, but I wasn't marrying my father.

I giggled and leaned down to kiss him. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black." I mused. "I like the sound of that."

He breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled me down for a long passionate kiss.

We celebrated for the rest of the night in a way that didn't include Champagne.


End file.
